User talk:RainingPain17
Page last edited on / / by }} (Last message) ''"Unnamed VTOL Jet" Seriously? Remember when I told you about the Dodo, don't you? It will be another page to be deleted man... (talk/ /blog) 13:12, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Leo deleted the GTA V info from the Hydra page, so I made it until name confirmation comes. :Yes Rockstar is weird when it comes to naming: see hwo the Surfer is a replica of the GTA San Andreas Camper, but they changed the name. And the GTA San Andreas Journey became the Camper. So we never know. 13:17, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I will not blame you or Leo, but this time I smell the same thing as the Dodo and Cargobob. (talk/ /blog) 13:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) not to mention that the Hydra is in fact in the game files with no other jet present, except the Lazer :::Well, the Hydra thing supports it, but "just to make sure" we should keep it split. The Dodo stuff was mainly a mistake from us as we thought that when R* meant "Dodo seaplane" it meant that "seaplane" is part of the name, while it wasn't. 13:32, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think this thing with the Hydra is too much because of overexcited people. Rain is right. It could be a totally different plane altogether. Rockstar named vehicles really bad in GTA V which was pointless, such as Quad/Blazer, Police Patrol/Interceptor, Camper/Surfer, Journey/Camper, Enforcer/Police Riot, Coach/Dashound, Dumper/Dump (one of the most ridiculous namings ever) etc. So Rain may be right. I think we should keep the page how it is, however, I believe it is the Hydra. If it is, it's just a simple merge, no arguments needed. ( ) 13:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Navbox Hey Rain. Do you know how to create a Navbox? I need a couple to make on Wii Wiki, however, most specifically, I need a navbox for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. For example, look at the navbox here (at the bottom). I want something like that. I just want to know where can I create the navboxes because I know how to edit them. Thanks. ( ) 18:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Not much difficult: :etc. (group3/list3/...) :Got it? 18:19, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::So I go to create a page and then add what you wrote there right? ( ) 18:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::Yup. Create the template and add the code. I suggest you to take a look to a navbox example (like here to quikcly understand how a navbox works (it's not much difficult). 18:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay I got it done. It really isn't too hard and it's pretty quick too! Thanks man! GTA San Andreas LMFAO for the gif xD I knew you'd show up for this! Well, to be honest, GTA V is fun but not better than GTA San Andreas, it took me some time to realize it but I did, GTA V has been fun for me in the last two years, but i'm tired of GTA V already, as I said, GTA SA is a timeless classic, nobody can deny it, GTA V is still my second favorite game, maybe they can do better in GTA VI :) I think we finally agree with everything ;) (talk/ /blog) 19:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pripyat I just noticed you'd love to visit Pripyat, me too! It has a certain mystical value to it, the scary ambience and background makes it erging to visit. I like the fact the rollercoaster and ferris wheel are still holding strong, after all these years. It's a wierd place... (talk) | ( ) 22:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah fuck that I wanna run there and go inside the ferris wheel, the hotel, the downtown, the school, the kindergarten, the cinema, EVERYWHERE all alone! 22:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Beware of the zombies lol. That place is wierd, i loved the Top Gear episode where they visited it, just goes to show how that place is interesting! I wonder if there are any animals in existance that are immune to the radiation in the worse-effected areas, i think there would be. (talk) | ( ) 22:08, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Top Gear? Sorry I don't know. I just loved it by playing Call of Duty 4 and S.T.A.L.K.E.R. I'll just bring mah shotgun and kill zombies and wolves. 22:11, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Djready999 He did his edit(that you undone) again. I have undone it. If he continue this inform an admin.Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:38, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I just left a message on this talkpage. 13:43, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Merryweather Heist Done. SJWalker (talk) 18:59, March 3, 2015 (UTC) New Heists Content How are you finding and collecting all these new images, and all this new information, i can't find any new info from articles on the internet? (talk) | ( ) 19:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Look on http://gamesradar.com 19:28, March 5, 2015 (UTC) More work on my wiki Hey, if you want any more extra clean up work, you could do some cleaning up on my Driver: Parallel Lines wiki. Also, it seems wierd, but could you make a staff page, like on the GTA Wiki:Staff Page. I would like similar things to the GTA Wiki. And also, how can i change my wiki to have talk pages? (talk) | ( ) 19:55, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Go to your local and disable Message Walls. As for the help, I'll try occasionally. I'm a bit busy on other Wikis. 19:56, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heists For god's sake, I never thought that this update would be so bad, all I wanted was the Hydra, yeah I have friends to play the heists, but it's still not fair, on the single player, you just wanna test the vehicles and if you like them, you buy them in GTA Online, isn't it true? I'll probably never drive a Casco or the Enduro, I hope this is just a glitch and they add all these vehicles to single player... (talk/ /blog) 15:01, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :I just launched the game ofr the first time since the update. Maybe the save editor will fix the vehicles issue. 16:00, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) New Hydra Image Hey Rain. You should upload your new Hydra image as a different name since the old picture under the same name is being shown. ( ) 19:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :I've seen this, likely a cache bug. Since I re-uploaded an image of the Valkyrie and it worked, it should work here too - the uploading tool itself says it takes up to 2 days to display a new image. 19:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, that makes sense. Let's wait 2 days and see what happens. ( ) 19:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Learned something new Signature code: I knew 3 ~ would give you name without timestamp, I didn't know 5 ~ would give you timestamp without name. Thanks for adding on the vote page. smurfy (coms) 21:37, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Watch Dogs Wiki Staff Clearout Hey Rain. I never mentioned this but do you think the Watch Dogs Wiki needs a staff clearout? Honestly almost all admins are inactive, excluding you, and Tactical Master. I myself don't show up as often as I should on the wiki, nor others I am an admin on. Also, the bureaucrats and patrollers are inactive too. I think this is worth mentioning to NinjaFatGuy, though he also isn't very active at all. Also, you should try again and see if you can become admin on the Far Cry Wiki. You've been editing there nearly every day, showing how active you would be. ( ) 04:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dubsta 6x6 I don't really care that the two different engine types were "irrelevant". I thought it was interresting. And the trivia was the proper section for it, unless Performance was a good place. MichaelFox (talk) 09:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox :You were right that it was the good place for it. I deemed it as 'irrelevant' because it was a comparison to its real-life counterpart. There is a significant distinction between the IRL World (our world) and the GTA World. Many vehicles are different from their IRL counterpart, and I'd say it's pretty legit, so that's why I think it's unnecessary to list such differences in trivia. It's just my opinion though. 09:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :: As stated on Michael's talk page, I agreed with the removal and explained why it's irrelevant. We can cite what has been used from a real life inspiration, but there is no point listing the things they have not copied into the game. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 10:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Must be past my bed time (1 am) I looked at that error on the combat sniper page for about 5 minutes and could not figure out why you had put "rr" twice and so I just gave up and deleted them. Completely missed the missing italic formatting. :) smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 12:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, sorry for wasting these five minutes. I'm a fast typer and I did not notice that I dumbly put two "r" instead of italics :) 12:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Single player Oh... How could I forget this... The problem is that I can't download any more updates neither on the PS3 or the PS4, both of them don't allow the update to be downloaded :( (talk/ /blog) 18:06, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, thanks Rain :) (talk/ /blog) 13:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Rain How can i get a box with all my info in like yours? I love it (talk) | ( ) 19:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Which box? 19:19, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Your main userpage box (talk) | ( ) 19:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::My userpage is currently empty. You mean this? 19:22, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yup, that's the one...How do you make that? (talk) | ( ) 19:24, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Beginning: :::::: Then put all the info and add the closing tag. 19:26, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Thanks! :) (talk) | ( ) 19:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Also, how can i colour the background of a regular wikitable? I want to colour mine white. (talk) | ( ) 19:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not possible afaik. 20:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Template changes/testing. I've renamed one of my templates to provide a test page for making substantial changes to templates so you don't end up cluttering up the edit history of a "live" template with dozens of test alterations the way WildBrick and I do. smurfy (coms) 22:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Could you clarify what you mean by ''"cluttering up the edit history of a "live" template with dozens of test alterations"? 22:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Wasn't directed at you specifically. We all do it, like this. With the tester, we can copy the "live" template code to the test page, make dozens of minor tweaks to get it right, and then copy the tested code back into the "live" template with one edit. It's not compulsory, just if you want to use it, it's there. smurfy (coms) 23:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks for clarifying. But I usually do my template testing on my sandbox rather than on a common page. I'll keep that in mind if necessary though. 23:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) User Colours Hey Rain. Just wondering, do you have any idea how to make new user name colours? We have a new section for Official Rockstar Reps and we need a colour for them, preferably gold, white or hell, even pink if they look know good. Let me know if you can. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:12, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. But if you look on MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite there are sections for Bureaucrat, Admin and Patroller but we just need a new section for Rockstar Reps. I think the colour should be pink because gold matches the normal colours and white doesn't stand out as a link in normal text areas. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::It doesn't appear to be working. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:32, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, it now works. Thanks Rain. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:37, March 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thanks for the support Rain. I'll do my very best as an Admin, I can assure you. SJWalker (talk) 15:24, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Custom signature How do i create a custom signature?? :) Snabbhandlarn (talk) 21:19, March 26, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn :You'll need to go to your and set your signature there. Feel free to ask me if you want a precise sig. 21:47, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RFP Come vote for my promotion please! Mortsnarg (talk) 05:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Minor Fixes? Are you kidding me "The Edit was pretty much correct. Minor Fixes", really? The page has pretty much being completely changed by you xD. Everything the editor inserted has been changed! (talk) | ( ) 20:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not. BlackBeret's edit fixed poor sentence structure, and what he added (such as the gun limited range) is true. I changed the rocket thing since it was false and added a line about the armor where it was making (another) IRL comparison. 20:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree with Rain, Black Beret's grammar was OK, I haven't tested it to be able to confirm the validity of the facts though. smurfy (coms) 22:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shotguns I know that GTA is a game, however, it's clearly unrealistic and even odd that shotguns are never reloaded, instead, they're simply pumped. This should be noted somewhere in the page. (talk/ /blog) 19:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Play GTA V. See if shotguns are never reloaded. 19:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, now I remember... Don't be a dick :p i'll re-add the section saying "pior to GTA IV" then. (talk/ /blog) 20:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Template Compared it with Drive thru transcript. Template is correctly used. Ifnot explain why on my talk page?-Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:14, March 29, 2015 (UTC) OK. I will make it more discriptive. I added two sections to seperate the opening and ending scenes. And how can you describe when some one is just talking. I have added discription where needed(like:Cesar enters the house).Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:24, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I have not actually completed it yet. I was going add about gunfight tommorow.Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Template Hey Rain. How do I get the template you made for me onto other wikis? Thanks! ( ) 20:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :What do you mean exactly? You don't find it anymore? 20:24, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :No basically how can I add it onto my user page on other wikis? Must I recreate the template and add the info back again? If I copy and paste the link onto my user page on another wiki, it is a red link. ( ) 20:27, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::You can just type to display its content wherever you want.. 20:28, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! It worked! How do I edit the template by the way? ( ) 20:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::Here. 20:37, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. I wanted to link my user page as the destination of the links instead of the home page. How do I do that? ( ) 20:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::Done. In the future, if you want to make changes, contact me first. Community Wiki doesn't like users to edit personal pages that do not belong to them. And before you ask me, it might take a while to update. 20:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Sultan/Sultan RS Sorry, stupid new interface for the edit reason keeps overwriting my edit summary reason with just the undo message. At this stage, I think the mention of the GTA V version s still relevant on the RS page, even though it does take a legit modification, that's why I modified it that way today. smurfy (coms) 05:34, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Navbox templates Hey Rain, I need some help with navbox templates on the Scarface wiki, I can't create a template that collapses (show and hide) and the Navbox template itself is about vehicles, when there is a unused Navbox vehicles in the wiki. (talk/ /blog) 15:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC)